1. Technical Field
This document relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling electronic messages on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless communications devices are configured to send and receive e-mail messages, over a network. Some e-mail content is secure and should be handled with additional care. However, while a message recipient may have the intent to properly dispose of a secure message, a message recipient may forget, may take too long or may not bother to do so. For mobile devices that do not have physical security (e.g., locked in a room), this is especially a concern.